Worse than Hell
by Luthiena
Summary: This is just a tiny litle Kurt ficlet pure fluff and my attempt at humour.


_A/N: - This is just a tiny little Kurt ficlet; hope you enjoy, please review. Also, much as I dream and wish I did, I do not own X Men Evolutions or any of the affiliated characters._

**Worse than Hell**

Kurt's eyes darted nervously from left to right taking in the scene before him; his hands, sweating and sticky, alternated between clenching into fists and needlessly loosening his collar.

His tail twitched and tried to free itself from its position looped around his leg under his clothes, the barb stuck painfully into his thigh but he barely noticed – his breathing started coming in short laboured gasps as the panic began to overwhelm him.

He closed his eyes tightly and wished with all his might that when he opened them he'd see something different; however, when his eyes opened a fresh wave of terror assaulted him – the scene was still the same, worse than any Danger Room scenario he'd ever encountered; he started thinking longingly of Logan's six am training sessions.

Suddenly he realized he was out in the open where anyone could see him; quickly he crouched low and ducked behind a nearby pillar, why had he ever agreed to go out with Kitty and Tabitha today? How could he have known it would end like this?

The three of them had decided to have a day trip out to Bayville Mall, six new outlets were opening and they'd wanted to see them.

Kurt had protested when they had reached their 4th stop of the day, a huge new mega mart called 'FEM-ZONE'; it boasted to '_have everything a modern girl could want or need'_.

Kitty and Tabitha had insisted, however, and Kurt had found himself in the clothes section; it wasn't as bad as he'd imagined because with two girls in his company it was understandable why he was there, he even started to enjoy himself, making the other's laugh by trying on a child's pink sunhat decorated with a large yellow sunflower.

Somehow, though, he'd got separated from them and found himself here – of course he'd tried to teleport away but he was so overcome with panic that all he managed to do was emit a cloud of pungent sulphurous gas.

Nervously he poked his head out from behind the pillar and gasped as the horror of his situation assailed him once again.

Suddenly a brainwave hit him and he ducked behind the pillar to begin frantically fiddling with his image inducer; his fingers trembled so badly he had to keep re-entering data he'd just entered incorrectly, after 15 minutes of frenzied re-programming he was finally satisfied with the result.

Standing up he began to walk as nonchalantly as he could down the nearest aisle, he desperately tried to keep focused on the exit ahead of him but he couldn't stop his eyes flickering left and right taking in the horrific view.

Laid out in neat stacks lining the shelves to every side of him was every kind of sanitary towels and tampons available; groaning softly and blushing Kurt increased his pace until he was sprinting, his new hologrammatic breasts bounced wildly and many other shoppers turned to look at the strange girl running towards the exit.

Suddenly it was over and Kurt was stood in the vast atrium of the mall trying to catch his breath; feeling a sense of elation at his achievement he strolled into a nearby disabled toilet and reset his image inducer back to his ordinary persona.

Allowing himself a brief smile at getting over his ordeal without anyone else finding out he took a deep breath allowing the various scents to process themselves in his mind; finding the familiar scents of Kitty and Tabitha he focused on them and disappeared in a faint bamf.

"Kurt! Where have you been?" Kitty gave the young mutant a swift hug and turned back to Tabitha with the shopping basket.

Kurt started to voice a cheery hello but his voice dried in his throat and the grin dropped off his face like a stone from a cliff.

"Kurt?" Tabitha rushed to steady him as he staggered and almost fell. "What's wrong?"

The young mutant's eyes were widened as he groaned his desperation; for once more aisles full of feminine sanitary products surrounded him.

_A/N: - Thanks a bunch for reading; this was my first shot at a humour fic so I would appreciate any feedback as long as it isn't a flame._


End file.
